narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hibari Kira
Hibari Kira (きらひばり'', Kira Hibari) is a Kunoichi of Konohagakure in Team Shizen with Kuroshi Hotaru, Koharu Ikari , and her sensei/sister Kazumi Kira. She is also known as ''Demon Kira (デモンきら) or Demon Killer (デモンキッェ) ''because of her abnormal control over Nature. Background Hibari Kira grew up in the Kira household with her sister Kazumi Kira, and was a weak child. She wouldn't go outside a lot so she always sat down by the window to watch the other kids play. One day she notices Naruto Uzumaki sitting in the back of the room while everyone else was outside. She went to him and confronted him and they soon became close friends. On the days where she would be too weak to stand up, Hibari would stay home and lie in bed, and after school, Naruto would come and visit her. One day, her condition got so critical to the point where she was about to die, so her parents asked Tsunade Senju to help. There wasn't anything else to be done except to extract her life source from her body and place it into something pure. This resulted in the tear drop crystal she always hid. From then on, Hibari showed signs of improvement and turned back to her would be original health. Personality Hibari's personality varies and changes as time flows. During her childhood, she was shy, quiet and lacked a high level of self confidence. In part I, she was rather agressive and loud and had a weird knack for abusing others when they annoyed her, much like Sakura. In part II, she was carefree, kind, yet a major hothead. She's very competitive and is loud and outgoing. She makes people laugh and smile along with brightening their day. Hibari has this weird ability to have someone be mad at her temporarily because she was just so fun to hang around with and could make anyone end up on the ground laughing easily. She would take up dares and do the most embarassing things ever but loses no shame at all. Her passion for her friends make her physically and emotionally stronger, making her able to defeat any enemy that comes her way. Appearance Hibari mainly has medium brown hair and grey eyes. In part I, Hibari's hair goes to the middle of her chest and she is sometimes seen with a smug face. She wears a pink shirt with a white jacket over it with sleeves that goes above her elbows. Her forehead protecter connects the jacket together. She also wears shorts with a skirt over it that parts on her left side with two bands holding it together. In part II, Hibari let her hair grow to just above her waist. She wears a fishnet over her pink V neck tank top. She wears a cloak over it which her forehead protector still connects. She removed the skirt and kept the grey pants. Her body figure matured a little over the three years but Hibari still finds it displeasing. During the fourth shinobi war, Hibari put her hair up in a ponytail with a crimson red headband but there was no sign of the shinobi alliance symbol on it. She also wore a traditional Konoha Jōnin outfit. Abilities Hibari inhereted her clan's Kekkei Genkai Nature release but she doesn't really use it unless she's 100% purely angry. She plans battle strategies after she knows her opponent's attack patterns, and they're usually on point. She's skilled in mainly Ninjutsu and Taijutsu because her physical strength is abnormal. Hibari is a close second after Sakura in medcial ninjutsu and is also a bit of a sensory ninja. At age 14, she made her own jutsus and added on to her Kekkei Genkai. Not only was she able to control Earth's wonders to its highest level but she was able to add on and aim attacks from space. Kekkei Genkai The Kira clan's kekki genkai is Nature Release in which they can control Earth's resources. There are 3 stages to it. The first stag will give you an arrow shaped bade on your left or right arm. The second stage will make the two curved lines appear at the bottom of the arrow and then the last step will give you your signified flower. Everyone has a different flower. The downside in the Kekkei Genkai is that it's extremely hard to control and if you lose control while casting it, it could backfire and severely injure the caster at the risk of not being able to be a ninja. Stage 1: Manipulate plants and animals and communicate with them Stage 2: Control elements Stage 3: Dominant control Status Part I Hibari's main goal was to be that one person who would be there for everyone. She wanted to become close friends with her classmates and eventually reached that goal. Her loud nature brightened up the mood when everything was tense. She even managed to make Shino smiled during one of his crisis. Her team was always tagged along with team 7 to back them up when theyre in a pinch. Hibari is usually seen and hangs around Naruto and Sakura. She also hides her feelings from Naruto very well despite that he's always within 1-10 feet from her. Part II Hibari finally found out that her clan was attacked by several men in a black coat with red clouds. She grew furious about this and was ready to storm to their hideout and destroy everything and have the walls come crumbling down but before she could reach it, Naruto pulled her aside and told her to be patient. Hibari scowled and tried to calm down resulting in a half destroyed forest with a dozen frozen spectators. In the war, Hibari served as a medical ninja helping Sakura with the patients. She helped detect any odd movements and warned the others if she did. Later on the battle field, she joins her team with the fight against the Jūbi and helps with tactics on how to defeat it. Trivia * Hibari's name means Skylark * Favorite foods: Ramen, and Dango * Least favorite foods: Greasy and bitter foods * Hibari is 2 years younger than her older sister * Hibari's hair grows 2x faster than normal Quotes *To Sasuke: "Y''ou'll be the dark and I'll be your light." *To Naruto: "I'll make it happen... watch me." *To Enemies: "Because they're my friends." *To Koharu: " You dont give up on the people you love right?" *To herself: "I hate not being there for my friends." Reference Hibari Kira is a Naruto OC/Rp character who is created by HotHeadedHIbari on DeviantArt. She also has an Instagram account (account: hibahri) Category:DRAFT